Memories
by IchiRukiFan200
Summary: "Thank you…Rukia..." he whispered into her hair, revealing in her smell and the closeness of their bodies... It's the anniversary of Masaki's death and Rukia tries to comfort Ichigo. A bit OCish. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Ayame: So this is bit OCish and i wrote this in math class so i dont know how good it is but please read and review!**

**Rukia: Disclaimer anyone?**

**Ichigo: ...Dont look at me...**

**Yukiko: Katsu will do it ^w^**

**Katsu: H-Huh? Dont include me in this madness! I know nothing about this stuff! **

**Ayame: xD Haha ill just do it. I dont own Bleach or any of its characters!**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

Memories

Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder roared as the rain pounded mercilessly outside. The weather man had promised clear skies with a small chance of rain but on this particularly gloomy day the weather outside had decided to match the mood of a certain carrot-top.

Ichigo Kurosaki sat on the edge his bed and stared unseeing out his bedroom window as the rain beat against it. It was late and his family had already gone bed leaving Ichigo alone with his thoughts. Unknown to him however, a small raven-haired girl was still awake and watching him with sad, knowing eyes from inside the closet. Unwillingly thoughts of her Vice-Captain filled her head and Rukia quickly shoved them aside, shaking her head swiftly to clear it. She gripped the closet door harder.

"Ichigo..."

It was July 17 again, the day his mother was killed. Many years had gone by however Ichigo still couldn't get the images of his mother's broken and bloody body out of his mind. He would probably have a nightmare tonight as he did every night on the anniversary of her death.

Ichigo sighed and closed his blinds preparing to go to bed when he noticed Rukia staring at him. A small tear slid down her cheek and to his surprise he also felt warm liquid running down his face. He raised a hand and carefully touched his check, pulled it away, and stared at his now wet hand. Slowly Rukia climbed out of the closet and sat down on the bed next to Ichigo.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking down at her feet. He ignored her, furiously wiped at his eyes, and then crawled into his bed, pulling the covers over his head. Rukia hesitated for a moment wondering whether she should leave him alone or try to comfort him again.

Making up her mind she lifted up the blanket, crawled up next to him and laid down. Ichigo stiffened but didn't protest, keeping his eyes shut. Rukia took a moment to admire his features and noticed for the first time how perfect his face was. She could feel his breath on her face and Rukia felt her cheeks burn when she realized just how close she was to him. Taking a deep breath, she gathered up her courage and slowly wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Ichigo jumped in surprise and his eyes flew open.

"R-Rukia what..?" He stuttered, face slowly reddening.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his chest and squeezed him tighter. Ichigo glanced down at her and noticed a small blush that matched his own on her face. He considered pushing her off him and ignoring her affections but his emotions got the better of him and he buried his face into Rukia's hair, fresh tears flowing down his face. He placed his arms and around Rukia's small frame and pulled her closer to him. Her breath hitched.

"Thank you…Rukia..." he whispered into her hair, revealing in her smell and the closeness of their bodies. He felt her smile against his chest. Within minutes Ichigo felt his eyes drop and his arms relinquished their strong hold. Before falling asleep an absent thought drifted into his head.

_I wonder what the old man will say when he barges in tomorrow morning to get me up and sees us like this…_

**Ichigo: NO NO NO NO! Do you even know what my dad'll do if he sees that? **

**Ayame: xDDD**

**Rukia: o/o Uh well maybe he wont notice...**

**Ichigo: Of course he'll notice! I am so dead...**

**Ayame: LOL! So anyway.. Short and OCish...bad, good, tell me what ya think in a review k?**

**Yukiko: And check out her other stories!**

**Katsu: That would be greatly appreciated.**

**Rukia&Ichigo: ...**

**Everyone: HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
